


Sunshine Ship Short Stories

by madworldx



Category: The Witcher, game of thrones
Genre: Angst, Charavter death, Dragons, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, JULIAN - Freeform, Julian Alfred Pankratz - Freeform, M/M, Memory Wipe, The Witcher - Freeform, jaskier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madworldx/pseuds/madworldx
Summary: Short stories of the Sunshine Ship! Happy stuff, sad stuff... will not do smut!!
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Oberyn Martell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Sunshine Ship Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I’m.. ready to be yelled at. Enjoy this one! Let me know what you think on twitter, @madworldx (l is actually capitol I).

Julian never thought his life could get any worse then it did after he left Geralts side. But oh, he was wrong.  
He met a prince. A prince who changed his life, who brought the light and meaning back to it without even thinking of it at first. He was Julians sunshine.  
Everything went fine until Yennefer got angry. Julian messed up, he said something he shouldn’t have, and Yennefer got angry.  
So she turned Oberyn against him. She had Oberyn under her control, none of his words were his, none of his actions were truly anything that he wanted to do.  
Julian had to fight Oberyn for a little bit. It was his nightmare, he was terrified. But he had no choice.  
Those minutes felt like hours of dodging Oberyns attacks. It hurt him to see his prince so.. violent towards him. As if they didn’t know each other.  
He had no choice but to use the one power he hated the most. He had only used it once, it wasn’t always needed for him. He finally gets close enough to Oberyn, and him being stronger than most think, is able to disarm Oberyn and pin him against something, his fingers pressed to his temples, tears spilling from his eyes.  
“Let me go!” Oberyn squirms. “You cannot do this, I order you to let me go!”  
“I’m so sorry,” Julian whispers. “I love you, Oberyn. I always have. I always will.”  
And then he did it.  
He wiped his memory. The last thing he remembered was the day before he met Julian. But now all of a sudden there is a random man in gold standing in front of him, pinning him against a wall with his fingers on his temples?  
He can’t do that!  
Oberyn quickly grabs the dagger from Julians doublet, holding it to his throat quickly as Julian backs up.  
“Who are you?” He quickly spoke. “Why are you in here?”  
“I-I was just making sure you were alright, my prince,” Julian said, bowing. But he didn’t look at him. He couldn’t, not at all... “I was leaving now, terribly sorry.”  
He turns and leaves, walking quickly so he could get out of there as soon as he could. And Oberyn looks at the dagger.. he keeps it. He doesn’t know why, he has enough of his own. But he keeps it.  
He questions it himself, but it sure was a beautiful dagger.  
Julian grabs his belongings and leaves the palace. But he doesn’t leave Dorne. He watches Oberyn from afar, continuing to protect him... even if it hurts him knowing that Oberyn doesn’t even know his name anymore.  
And there it is. Another loss. He can’t seem to keep anyone in his life. They all die or leave him.  
He watches from wherever he can, trying to be sneaky, but one day he is spotted by Oberyn.  
They make eye contact by mistake, Julian immediately rushing away. Why did this blue eyed boy look so familiar? He remembered him from the day he held a dagger to his throat, but... he felt as if he had a special connection to whoever this boy was.  
Oberyn thought about Julian. And Julian thought about Oberyn. Differently, but they could not get each other off of their minds.  
Julian wears dark colours now. Navy blue, dark purple... even black. Because he can’t stand the sight of yellow or orange on him. They were Oberyns favorite colours on him, he...  
He couldn’t risk Oberyn falling for him again, or standing out to Oberyn. He couldn’t be with him knowing that Yennefer could strike again, it all could happen again. He loves Oberyn, but he couldn’t be with him knowing what happened. He couldn’t build his relationship back up with Oberyn. His heart hurt far too much.  
But one day someone see’s him with his wings out. He thought he was alone... he was wrong. This person doesn’t necessarily like dragons.. so they struck him. They got his wings, and before Julian could react or fight back, they pierced a sword right through his chest.  
He collapses immediately, and he can’t heal himself this time. He doesn’t want to. Maybe it’s his time. Maybe that’s how he’s supposed to go.  
He lets it happen. And in his last moments, he thinks of the good moments he had with Oberyn... oh, what a shame it was taken from them so soon.  
Someone finds Julian’s corpse. And word spread rather quickly. Oberyn hears someone boasting about killing a person who was half man, half dragon. Describing the dragons blue and white colours.  
And he doesn’t know why, but Oberyn can’t help but cry over this dragon man. Why did he care? He didn’t know this man, but... he felt a large attachment to him. He doesn’t understand why suddenly he’s emotional and at a loss for words.  
And he especially doesn’t understand why Ellaria is heartbroken and why Yennefer is mysteriously gone.  
He orders a proper burial for this dragon man, questions raised. But he doesn’t answer any of them, he just orders a burial fit for a King. And he puts the dagger he got from the male in there, with the prettiest golden outfit, because gold is Julians colour.  
He misses someone he doesn’t even know...  
Or... he thinks he doesn’t know him.  
Because even though he doesn’t have those memories with Julian anymore... he still feels a strong emotional connection.


End file.
